Alternate Universe Resonance of Fate
by Zephyr169
Summary: Rated M for blood and gore. Thus the horror tag.
1. Chapter 1

Zephyr, at age 17, had been out exploring the forest behind his backyard when he had stumbled upon a large cathedral. His mother had told him to stay away from it before. However he just wanted to look at the outside. He wouldn't go in. So he began to trek around the cathedral. He saw the front door open and looked inside to see a group of hooded figures surrounding a young girl. She had short red hair and wide fear filled green eyes however she had a creepy smile on her face. The group stood in the center of a large room with a statue at the far end. The group stared murmuring in a strange language. The girl suddenly screams as shes lifted into the air. The girl, still floating in the air, suddenly glows with a bright light that is almost instantly smothered by shadows. Slowly the girl is set back down and the hooded figures gently pick her up and move her into a different room. Zephyr followed them.

_How could I not go in? That was magic of some kind right? And what happened to that girl?_

He followed the hooded figures down a hallway, and when the group left he snuck into the room to look at the girl. What he saw surprised him. Her short red hair was now long and black. Her skin was an unhealthy gray. He reached out a hand to touch her arm when her eyes snapped open. What zephyr saw shook him to the core. Her once bright green eyes were now dark red and they danced with fire where the pupil should have been. She stood up and advanced on him. She grabbed him by the neck and lifted him in the air. Choking, his vision going black he heard someone shouting at the girl to put him down. He faintly felt pain in the back of his head as he was thrown against the wall. He barely registered the bright light flash when he blacked out.

Zephyr's POV

I awoke inside the cathedral an hour later. The girl was gone and where I last saw her was a pile of ash and scorch marks. I sat up and looked around. There was a single hooded figure in the corner watching me. The man spoke in a deep voice.

"The spell didn't work on poor Shest."

"What do you mean?" I asked deeply confused.

"I mean we were trying to kill the demon inside of her but it was more powerful then we had originally thought. It used our energy to make it stronger and took over her body. There's only one way to kill a beast like that." He explained his voice filled with sadness.

"H-how?"

"Incineration." I took a step back shocked to learn they really did kill the girl. The man in the corner saw my shocked look and he pulled off his hood revealing a kind old face with no hair and brown eyes and raised his hands to calm me down. It wasn't really helping after they killed a girl.

"Hey. Its ok now. We had told her about the consequences would the spell fail. She agreed anyway. By the way, my name is Sullivan." Since I still looked to be in a state of shock so the man continued.

"Hey kid. I'll let you in on a little secret. Ok? Now this girl, Shest, had a demon inside her. Most people do, even you. I used to have one too. Shest, like others before her including me, wanted to be a monk. Do you know what a monk does?" I shook my head.

"The job of a monk is to harness the energy around them and use magic to bring good to the world. However there's one condition that you need to achieve to become a monk. You must not have a demon inside of you. Shest wanted so badly to be a monk she took the risk of the Ripping. That is where a group of monks gather together and essentially rip the demon from the soul. The its up to the strength of the persons soul to push out the demon. This is extremely painful. This demon was too powerful and took Shest's body." I sat there taking this all in. I would come back soon. But right now I had to get back home.

_Mom would kill me if I'm out too late._

So I bowed to the monk and took my leave. Once I was out of the cathedral I ran home.

When I went to bed that night the reality of what happened crashed down around me. I thought it over and knew what I had to do. I was going to be a monk. I wanted to be able to protect people.

The next day I went back to the cathedral. Inside I found a monk siting in front of the large statue. I approached and cleared my throat, the monk whipped around to stare at me. He narrowed his eyes and asked in a gruff voice.

"What do you want boy?" Undiscouraged I announced my wish.

"I want to be a monk." The man studied him and frowned.

"I'm sorry boy. No can do. You have a very strong demon inside you." He then turned back to his work and told me to leave.

"But"

"No! We already had a failed attempt only yesterday. Now go away." I turned on my heal and started to search the cathedral for Sullivan. I found him in a side room not too far in. I walk up to him and once again announce my wish.

"Hmmmm. You have a very strong demon in you. If we try to rip it from you, he could take over. I'm not sure its a good idea."

"Please. I want to do this. And if you don't I'll just keep pestering you guys." The monk heaved a sigh after a few minuets of thinking.

"Ok. if its what you really want. Ill gather the others. Go into the main room of the cathedral in front of the statue." I obeyed. And I thought back to this morning. I had told my mother that I might come back with a job, or not come back at all. This severely worried her and she didn't want me to leave. But I told her this was something I had to do and walked out the door.

_It had to be done. I don't want her getting hurt._

I thought. The monks then formed a circle around me. They were all wearing the same red hooded cloaks as last time. They started to murmurer in the strange language. I was suddenly lifted into the air. Then there was a wave of blinding white hot pain in my chest. I knew they were attempting to rip the demon out of my soul. However it didn't feel like that. If anything it felt like they were shoving one in and it was devouring _my_ soul.

_Why does it feel like this?_

I blocked that thought and focused on not screaming in agony and pushing the demon out. After awhile I was once again on the ground but the pain wouldn't stop.

"H-he. . . . Help m-m-me." I gasped out. As an answer I saw the monks shake their heads sadly. Then Sullivan walked up to me.

"I'm sorry son. It was too strong." At that I panicked.

_So it's still in side me!?_

I mentally screamed. The pain increased more and more. It was unbearable yet I clung to consciousness. my vision started to go fuzzy around the edges. When I tried to move my arm it stayed down.

_I'm Dying!_

The monks started to murmurer incantations again. Attempting to subdue me.

_NO! I wont let you kill me!_

I fought back as hard as I could. The pain lessened and I was able to move again. I looked up at the monks and saw fear in their eyes. I started to walk forward.

_Wait. WHAT?! I'm not moving. Why am I moving toward them?!_

That's when I saw **my** arm reach out and grab a monk by the throat. I lifted him high in the air and while he screamed in fear I threw him into the statue killing him. my vision went black with shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**here's chapter 2!**

* * *

When I regained consciousness I could move again.

_Well that's a relief. _

Then I took in my surroundings. Every monk who had been in the room and hadn't fled, including Sullivan, were dead. They were laying all over the cathedral laying in puddles of there own blood. There were many with broken bones sticking out at grotesque angles piercing the skin and clothing. Everyone had a spray of bullets in them. I looked down and there in my hands were two machine guns.

_Were did I get these!?_

Blood and chunks of skin, bone, and insides had been sprayed everywhere. I tried to register what happened. The extreme amount of violence and gore shook me the core yet I knew I was responsible for it.

_I killed these people. _

That thought did it. my sanity shattered. I sat there laughing. I was in a daze. Not really taking in anything other than the scene before me.

_T__his is some sort of prank. That's it. I didn't really kill them. This was all fake_. _And I'll prove it!_

I took the machine gun and walked over to one of the 'dead' monks. I pulled the trigger and with every bullet that sprayed out of the barrel blood was thrown into the air. It hit me in the face.

_No. No this was real. It was._

I felt the tears in my eyes.

_I killed them. I really did._

I snapped out of my madness and ran home. When I opened the back door I saw my mother through the kitchen sitting on the couch facing the far wall with the TV on.

"Mom! Mom something terrible has ha" I stopped. As I turned the corner to talk to my mother I'm met with a terrible sight.

"Mom?" My voice wavered. There sat my mom on the couch. There was blood every where. She had been stabbed multiple times and shot with a machine gun. She had a look of pure horror on her face. I looked over at the table in front of her and saw the bloodied knife. Next to it a note written in the blood of the monks and my mother.

** No one is safe. I will make you kill everyone you care about. No one is safe from you Zephyr.**

It was written in a hard angry font. One that just spoke demon. I picked it up and stuffed it into my pocket.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry mom. I never thought this would happen." I had turned to face my mother again. The tears welled up and fell down my face.

_I did this. Why? What happened?_

**"Hahaha! Your pain is delicious! I will have lots of fun with you young Zephyr. Hahaha!"**

The demon inside of my head laughed at my sorrow. I had to stop this. I had to destroy this demon. An idea popped into my head.

_If the demon is trapped in me then if I die he dies too right?_

** "Not exactly. You'll die yes. But ill be free to once again destroy everything in my path. He-he. There's nothing you can do. I mean you did kill all those monks. And your own mother. All people who would've tried to help you. He-he."**

"No! I didn't kill them you did!" I screamed. I didn't know what to do. If I killed myself this demon was free. If I stayed and tried to live like a normal person the demon would kill everyone I cared about. What could I do? There was a loud knock on the door.

"Police open the door!"

**"Uh oh. Better think of a plan quickly or ill kill them. Hahaha!"**

I ran out the back door into the forest. I found myself back at the cathedral. As I turned to see if I was followed I saw four police men running after me with many others following behind them. I ran into the cathedral.

** "Hahaha! Now its my turn! Let me out Zephyr. Ill save you. Come on. I want to taste the blood of the police. I want to know if its as fearless as they say."**

"No! No I wont let you hurt anyone else!"

Police's POV

The police arrived. And what they saw made them stop in their tracks. There was a boy no more than 17 years old with twin machine guns in his hands standing in the middle of a bloody shocking mess. There were dead bodies everywhere. All of them monks.

"Police! Drop your weapons and Put your hands up and turn around."

** "Sure."** The demon replied in Zephyr's voice. The boy turned around raising his guns and shooting the police in the door way. Some jumped and rolled out of the way but most were killed there. The sound of gunfire filled the cathedral as Zephyr dodged the polices attacks with ease.

Zephyr's POV

_I have to admit I could learn a thing or two from this guy._

I thought as I felt my body moving without my control.

**"Ha-ha! Maybe ill teach you sometime!"**

I continued to rain bullets on the unsuspecting police. They were no match for me. When they were all dead the demon released control of my body and I immediately fell to my knees. Once again I had killed good people. That's when it hit me.

_I was going to end up killing people anyway right? So I'll kill the bad guys. I'll be a good killer. I'll kill the murderers and other evil people. I'd save the innocent by only killing the guilty. I'd learn from and control the demon inside me while trying to find out how to get rid of him. _

** "He-he. That was fun. So who shall we kill next Zephyr?" **

"No one. Ill tell you who to kill ok? No more innocent people. Understand?"

** "Ohhoho. I didn't know you could control me. Can you? he asked in a taunting tone."**

"Yes! Yes I can! I wont let you harm the innocents any longer. I'm in charge of you. This is my body not yours!"

** "Brave words from one you young. But ok ill go along with it. He-he. Ill still get to kill right?"**

"O-of course. Just not the good people ok?"

**"Sure. Just keep you part of the deal if you know what's good for you. He-he-he."**

With that I walked out of the cathedral and back home where I took all of the money there and left. I wiped the blood off my face and hid the machine guns in my red steam punk styled jacket. my blond hair tinted orange in some spots from the blood. I walked into the convenience store and bought more ammo for my guns, along with some food. I then went on the run.

* * *

**There is all the blood I had promised. there is more to come but the last one didn't have any so I put it all in here. hope you enjoyed my evil story! can you guys guess what will happen next?**


End file.
